Holidays at Hogwarts
by LTJPezQueen27
Summary: Malfoy gets humiliated; Harry and Hermione fall in love; Ron does the unthinkable and everything at Hogwarts goes crazy! Pleez read and review for more chapters! **CHAPTER 4 IS UP!!!**
1. Deck the Halls!

Here's a new Harry Potter ficcy of mine! I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah I own all of the Harry Potter characters. I am also the King of Spain (if there IS a King of Spain). I own nothing. I think you'd know this by now. Considering I'm a girl. FYI- This is the only disclaimer I'm gonna do for this fic (I get really lazy, so I'm not gonna do one for every chapter). Sorry, but I'm telling ya right now. I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Voila.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Deck the Halls with boughs of Holly! Fa la la la la, la la, la la! 'Tis the season to be jolly! Fa la la la la, la la, la la!" Hermione was gloriously singing Christmas carols in the Gryffindor common room. She walked out, still singing. As she left the Gryffindor tower, she changed her tune to Silent Night. She spotted Draco Malfoy down the hall, and sang twice as loud. "All is calm, all is bright." Draco sneered and walked over.  
  
"Shut up, Granger! Nothing here is calm coming from you!"  
  
"Nothing bright ever comes from you, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"You have a horrible voice. You sound almost as bad as you look." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Coming from the one who is dating the oh-so-gorgeous Pansy! And I know everything she really thinks about you. Well, I guess she is as shallow as you are, liking you for your non-existent good looks."  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"You came over here! If you don't want to see me, Malfoy, then you walk away yourself."  
  
"I'm not going to obey orders from a Gryffindor girl!"  
  
"Too bad. I'm not leaving," Hermione said, perkily. She continued to sing.  
  
"Stuff it, Granger! Or sing another song! ANY song!"  
  
"Fine then! *Ahem!* Joy to the World! Malfoy's dead! We barbecued his head! (The students in the hallway begin laughing) Don't worry about the body! We flushed it down the potty! Around, around it goes! And around, and around it goes! And around, around, around it goes!" The students begin to point and laugh at Malfoy. "Better?"  
  
Draco turned around and ran.  
  
Before he was out of sight, Hermione yelled for everyone to hear, "Stuff that up your chimney, Malfoy!"  
  
The hall burst into laughter. Harry and Ron walked out of the Gryffindor tower, wondering what was so funny. George and Fred filled them in on Hermione's grand performance.  
  
"That's great, but what's so hilarious that four of the seventh years are rolling around on the ground, laughing?" Ron asked.  
  
"I told him to stuff it up his chimney," Hermione answered.  
  
Harry nearly choked on his chocolate frog. "Good one, Mione!"  
  
"Why thank you, Harry. By the way, do you think I have an awful voice? I need to know."  
  
"You? Are you kidding me? You have the best voice in Gryffindor! Oliver even liked your voice."  
  
"Really? He liked my voice?"  
  
"Yes. The captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team likes your voice. Everyone likes your voice."  
  
"Not everyone."  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Well, he's also dating Pansy and thinks she's the greatest thing that's ever walked the planet. We all know what merde that is!"  
  
"Harry Potter! We're still in the hallway! People can hear you!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"Well, it's true. And for goodness sakes! He's a Slytherin! He MUST be insane!"  
  
Hermione laughed. Ron, who was out of the loop on this whole conversation, decided to join back in.  
  
"Hey, you guys."  
  
Harry and Hermione continued their conversation.  
  
"Hey! You guys!" Ron said, impatiently.  
  
Harry still talked to Hermione.  
  
"Draco's coming back!"  
  
They turned their heads toward Ron, eyes wide open. "Where?" They said at the same time.  
  
"Nowhere! I needed to get your attention. Are you two in a trance or something, or can I talk to you?"  
  
"Oh, Ron! Haven't you heard?! There's a 'No Talking to Ron' policy that Harry and I have," Hermione joked. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Really, since when?" Ron asked, concerned and angered.  
  
"We're just kidding!" Harry said. "Chill out!"  
  
Well, this is the end of my first __/__ fic. You'll see who fills those blanks later. Oh as if you don't know already! I know you want another chapter up PRONTO! I've never used that word in my life! ASAP! There we go. But, if you adoring fans want another chapter up soon, then please Read and Review. Yes, you have read! So be a real reviewer! Review! Thanx! Hope you enjoy the up and coming! ~*~Chanelle~*~ 


	2. Potions class

~Chapter 2~  
  
You know my d/c by now (disclaimer). Must I get it through to you again? That's what I thought.....  
  
OMG!! Thanx SOOOO much for all of the great reviews!! I really appreciate them!! Oh I'm so happy! I'm sorry but this chapter kinda sux, I wish I could make it better. This will be boring. Here's the warning! Read on, if you dare.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry put his arm around Hermione and walked to Potions. Ron ran up and put his arm around her as well, Hermione being sandwiched in the middle of her two best friends. She giggled a little.  
  
"Welcome to your Potions class today. You are going to have new seats as of today. Don't move until I have finished," Snape said coldly. "Weasley, Longbottom. Potter, Granger. Malfoy, Bonds....." Snape finished the list. "Now, what are you doing, MOVE!" he barked.  
  
Once everyone was situated, Snape organized his study lesson for today. Draco leaned over onto Hermione's table.  
  
"Hey Granger, babe. How's life treating you??" Draco whispered and laughed.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Hermione hissed back.  
  
"What's your problem, Mudblood?"  
  
"What's YOUR problem, Malfoy? Leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you!" Harry said defensively.  
  
"Potter! Ha! Granger's got a boyfriend now, eh? Mwah mwah! What now, Potter? Make kissy face with Granger! Ha! Potter and Granger sitting in a tree...."  
  
"Malfoy! No singing in class! 10 points from Slytherin!" Snape reprimanded.  
  
Draco sneered. "I dare you Potter! Kiss her!"  
  
"No, Malfoy."  
  
"Dare ya! Gotta do it, unless I smell a wuss."  
  
"Quit sniffing yourself, Malfoy," Hermione whispered.  
  
"No, Malfoy," Harry repeated.  
  
"Double dare ya, Potter!"  
  
"No and no, Malfoy."  
  
"Triple dog dare you, Potter! Can't back down now."  
  
"No, not during class."  
  
"Shhhh! I'm trying to listen!" Hermione said.  
  
"Do it! Or is the Famous Harry Potter scared?"  
  
Just so Malfoy would shut up, Harry turned Hermione's face toward him and softly kissed her. Hermione was so shocked she dropped her quill, and her left arm flung her notebook off her desk, making a loud smacking sound as it hit the stone floor. Snape's attention immediately turned to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Potter! Granger! No kissing in class!" Draco yelled. The class laughed. Ron gagged and sat straight up in wide-eyed bewilderment.  
  
"Kissing in my classroom? I won't allow it! 20 points from Gryffindor. 5 points from Slytherin!" Snape walked over to their table.  
  
"5 points from Slytherin?! But why professor?" Draco asked, giving his 'I have no idea what you're talking about' look.  
  
"Nobody interrupts my class," Snape said firmly. He continued with the lesson. "So, today we will be creating the psychic potion. I need two volunteers. How about the newest couple?? Potter, Granger? Up to it, or were you not paying enough attention?"  
  
"We'll do it," Harry answered for the both of them.  
  
"Have you brewed your potions?"  
  
"I have," Hermione replied.  
  
"Sorry, sir. I didn't," Harry muttered.  
  
"Malfoy! Let Potter borrow your potion. I trust you have finished."  
  
"Yes, sir! I am done with my potion!" Draco hurriedly took Bonds's potion.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin!" Snape snapped. "Make that 10 from Slytherin." Draco flinched. "At least Potter didn't lie to me. Dishonesty loses points. I hope you have taken note of Malfoy's mistakes."  
  
Draco punched the table out of anger, and glared at Harry and his new "girlfriend".  
  
"I'll let Harry borrow my potion," Susan Bonds said, winking at Harry.  
  
"NOW! Potter and Granger! Drink your potions." Harry and Hermione drank their potions. "After about a minute or so, Granger will ask you questions. She will see into your thoughts and answer her own question. You will remember everything. Memory loss is not a side effect of this potion. Now class, take note of what happens. Start with a few obvious questions."  
  
"Harry, how old are you?" ::silence:: "I am 16 Hermione! You should know that! Did you forget my birthday again?" The class laughed. "Okay, Harry. What class are you in now?" ::silence:: "Hermione, have you lost your mind? We're in Potions! A class I'm sure to never forget! Now for a while, anyway." Malfoy fell over laughing. "What do you mean by 'a class I'm sure to never forget'?" ::silence:: ::more silence:: Hermione gulped. "The first time I fell in love with you." Hermione ran out of the room. Draco was sent to fetch her.  
  
Well! There's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be buried under a ton of homework, so I'll do my best to continue as soon as possible. If you review, I may just hurry! Please gimme some feedback on how my wonderful stories *ha!* are doing. Any kinda review is welcome. Thanx a ton! I appreciate it! Luv ya! Please *I'm begging on my knees!* Review! Thanx! ~*~Chanelle~*~ 


	3. I Think I Love Who?

~Chapter 3~  
  
I don't own anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wait up, Hermione! Potter really likes you!" Draco said, out of breath as he caught up with Hermione.  
  
"So! He's my best friend! People don't date their best friends."  
  
"Why don't you two just give it a shot already? You two have known each other for 5 years. I know you liked Wood. EVERYONE liked Wood! ::sigh:: Even Slytherin girls liked him secretly. That's no shock to any of us. After he left Hogwarts, why didn't you like anyone else? Why did you hold your feelings in? Pothead could be a good catch for you. Smartest girl with the geeki-eh-I mean most famous guy in Gryffindor. Why not him?"  
  
"Why did you bring Oliver into this? Besides, I did like someone else, Malfoy."  
  
"Oh really! Who, then?"  
  
"Eh.....you," Hermione whispered. The hall began to fill with students as class let out.  
  
"Just, eh, go out with Potter. You know you want to," said a blushing Malfoy, who then left and disappeared into the river of students who were going to their next classes.  
  
Harry and Ron were talking, Ron walking more like a zombie with each step. Harry stopped and observed Hermione, who was standing in the hall, staring outside into the fog. So much was racing through her head at the time: What was she to do? Tell Harry her feelings for Malfoy and Wood (Is that even possible to like both??) or just go home and tell this to no one? Maybe she should go out with him. Just maybe it would work. But what about Ron? Hermione sensed that he liked her, but was never able to tell for sure. Going out with her best friend couldn't really hurt! Or could it?  
  
THE NEXT MORNING (December 21)  
  
::I Think I Love You (by Less Than Jake) starts to play:: (Don't ask why but it sounds good and I love that song!)  
  
I'm sleeping in, and right in the middle of a good dream  
  
When all at once I wake up to something that keeps knocking on my brain.  
  
Before I go insane I hold a pillow to my head,  
  
And spring up in my bed screaming out the words I said, "I think I love you!"  
  
Harry gets out of bed at 7:30, looking around seeing a bunch of empty bunks. He decides to go to the Hospital Wing in hopes of spraining his ankle on the way down. He says he has a bad headache, and was released with a pass to Potions, the one class he didn't want to go to......ever.  
  
This morning, I woke up with this feeling I didn't know how to deal with  
  
And so I just decided to myself.  
  
I'd hide it to myself, and never talk about it  
  
And did not go and shout when you walked into the room, "I think I love you!"  
  
Harry walks very slowly down the hallway, flustered, and with fifteen minutes left, it looks like he won't miss Potions class. Harry trudges in, five minutes before class lets out. The entire class stares at him. Snape with a blank, yet scary expression. Hermione with her head looking down after watching her crusher sit next to her. Malfoy with that mischievous, devilish, up-to-no-good-as-usual look on his face, while at the same time cracking up. Neville with a glassy-eyed glare, as if he were angry. Susan with a pouty look on her face, no longer wishing that she had ever liked Harry. Harry stares at the desk and doodles on his parchment paper with his quill.  
  
I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of?  
  
Afraid that I'm not sure of, a love there is no cure for.  
  
I think I love you, is that what life is made of?  
  
Though it worries me to say that I've never felt this way, yeah.  
  
Class lets out, leaving Snape's cliffhanger at how to read someone's mind without making the person whose mind you wish to read drink the potion. (Malfoy, no doubt, was very interested in this.) Harry and Hermione, who are going to the same class, walk in opposite directions down the hallway. Both are looking down at the ground, Harry watching his worn out boots and Hermione tripping over her robe. Ron follows Hermione's path, just to look at her beautiful golden brown hair and petite body trudge down the hallway.  
  
Believe me; you really don't have to worry! I only wanna make you happy.  
  
And if you say, "Hey go away!" I will.  
  
But I think better still I better stay around and love you.  
  
Do you think I have a case? Let me ask you to your face! "I think I love you!"  
  
Harry and Hermione walk into Defense Against the Dark Arts. Luckily they sit at opposite ends of the room, Hermione in front, and Harry in back. Harry glances at Hermione's hair. He looks at the "mane" dreamily, holding his head up with his hand cupping his chin.  
  
I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of?  
  
Afraid that I'm not sure of, a love there is no cure for.  
  
I think I love you, is that what life is made of?  
  
Though it worries me to say that I've never felt this way, yeah.  
  
Hermione takes out her mirror, and tilts it just so, so that Harry's figure appeared, looking at her. For once she kind of likes the feeling. She glances at it every so often, staring at those ocean blue eyes of his.  
  
I don't know what I'm up against!  
  
I don't know what it's all about!  
  
I've go so much to think about!  
  
Yeah!!!  
  
Harry realizes what Hermione is doing, and he looks into the mirror, their eyes meeting together. Hermione smiles. Harry smiles back, somewhat relieved. Hermione closes her mirror and returns to her habit of paying attention to the professor.  
  
I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of?  
  
Afraid that I'm not sure of, a love there is no cure for.  
  
I think I love you, is that what life is made of?  
  
Though it worries me to say that I've never felt this way, yeah!  
  
Okay, that was my half song-fic. I hope it wasn't too painful of an experience! Oh, and also, if you're gonna flame me, please do it tastefully. Please tell me what I can do to make my story better! But please do not just say that you disliked it. Please give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I promise that I have a REALLY good plot in store, and a couple of cute little hilarious anecdotes. At least I think so, anyways(. So please, once again, R/R, as always, and I love ya! Thanx for all of the great reviews! I'm truly touched! Thanx a bunch for everyone who took the time to review my fics! I appreciate it! I promise better chapters to come! Just bear with chapter 3 for now! Aren't you all just dying of suspense?? Bunches of love! ~*~Chanelle~*~ 


	4. I can get her?

So sorry that this took forever! I hope you like it!  
  
I only own my own made up characters, and me, if I decide to put myself in the story. Yeah.the rest of the characters are not in my possession.  
  
Chapter 4!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry, we need to talk. It's about us," Hermione walked over to Harry after class. "I wanted to know."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just can't help but liking you. A lot."  
  
".if you, eh, wanted to go out with me," Hermione finished. Harry stared blankly into her eyes. Little did they know that Ron and Malfoy were eavesdropping, listening to every detail around the corner.  
  
"That little bitch! Frolicking around! 'Ooh, I love you Ollie! Ooh, I adore you Malfoy!' Yet she asks Potter out! No sense! Absolutely ridiculous if you ask me!" Draco sneered.  
  
"Nobody ASKED you, Malfoy! Now, shut up already!" Ron whispered.  
  
"Before you know it, crush boy, she'll be squealing 'Ooh, I am mad about you Neville!'"  
  
"Why Neville?"  
  
"You didn't know the little pansy boy liked her, too?"  
  
"Really? She probably likes him more than me!" Ron sniffled and let out a sigh.  
  
"Stop your moping, Weasley! It's NEVILLE we're talking about! He fell in love with her," Ron frowned.  
  
"Yeah, fell in love and broke it," Ron said. He seemed to like insulting people when he was mad. Draco started chuckling.  
  
"Good one, Weasley." He noticed Ron wasn't laughing. He kept a straight face. "Oh come on!" Draco started walking away from the room. Ron followed. Halfway down the hall, Draco tried to cheer Ron up. "Besides, if he found out that she liked him back, which would only happen of Azkaban froze over, he would probably jump for joy."  
  
".and get stuck!" Ron and Draco laughed over Ron's insults.  
  
"What else you got?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have a knack for insults, Weasley. So come on! Fork them over already! Any about me?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Ron paused, wondering if Draco was going to comment. After no response, he continued. "Well, see, you kinda invented the water-proof towel, glow in the dark sunglasses, solar powered flashlights, submarine screen doors, a book on how to read, inflatable dart boards, a dictionary index, pedal powered wheel chairs, water proof tea bags, zero proof butterbeer, reusable ice cubes...."  
  
"Inflatable dart boards? Submarine screen doors? What are those?"  
  
"Muggle things.Hermione thought those up."  
  
"Not bad. You must've really hated me, eh?"  
  
"Yeah. REALLY hated you. Do you recall the awful things you said about all of us?"  
  
"Of course. I don't go back on my words." Ron scowled. "But anyways.about you and Miss I Love Anything That Breathes."  
  
Ron scowled again. "She has a name, Malfoy."  
  
"Of course she does! Granger! I can get you together with her, you know, as boyfriend/girlfriend."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy. There's no way you can do that. She's with Harry, that's that!"  
  
"Remember, she's obsessed with me, not Lightning Face. I can persuade her to go out with you."  
  
"But I don't know what kind of guy she likes!"  
  
"Me, you ignoramus!"  
  
"There's no bloody way I'm becoming YOU. Sorry, wrong number."  
  
"Fine, you tard! Let's do this the easy way!"  
  
"There's no such thing as an easy way, Malfoy."  
  
"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley! When there's a diary, there's a way."  
  
"Bloody hell......." Well, there's that chappie! Sorry, bad writer's block! Go easy on the reviews. Please! I promise there IS a PLOT and it's really GOOD! So keep looking for updates! Once again, sorry for making you wait for something so lame as this.but there's better to come!!! ~*~Chanelle~*~ 


End file.
